dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Matsushige Yutaka
Profile *'Name' 松重豊 (まつしげ ゆたか) *'Name (romaji):' Matsushige Yutaka *'Profession' Actor *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Fukuoka, Japan *'Height:' 188cm *'Weight:' 73kg *'Star sign:' Capricorn *'Blood type:' AB *'Talent agency:' ZAZOUS TV Shows *Kodoku no Gurume 8 (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Perfect World (KTV, 2019) *Futatsu no Sokoku (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Shitei Bengoshi (TV Asahi, 2018) *Kodoku no Gurume 7 (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Unnatural (TBS, 2018) *Akira to Akira (WOWOW, 2017) *Kizoku Tantei (Fuji TV, 2017) *Kodoku no Gurume 6 (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Juhan Shuttai! (TBS, 2016) *Arechi no Koi (WOWOW, 2016) *Kodoku no Gurume 5 (TV Tokyo, 2015) *Date SP (Fuji TV, 2015) *2030 Kanata no Kazoku (NHK, 2015) *Death Note (NTV, 2015) *Dr. Rintaro (NTV, 2015) *Date (Fuji TV, 2015) *Shinya Shokudo 3 (TBS, 2014) *Onna wa Sore wo Yurusanai (TBS, 2014) *Hero 2 (Fuji TV, 2014) *Kodoku no Gurume 4 (TV Tokyo, 2014) *Zainin no Uso (WOWOW, 2014) *Oiesan (YTV, NTV, 2014) *Ashio Kara Kita Onna (NHK, 2014) *Henshin (WOWOW, 2014) *Tokusou (WOWOW, 2014) *Shinigami-kun (TV Asahi, 2014) *Ashita, Mama ga Inai (NTV, 2014, ep2,5) *Henshin Interviewer no Yuutsu (TBS, 2013) *Shikatsushi ~ Joou no Houigaku ~ (Fuji TV, 2013) *Keiji no Manazashi (TBS, 2013) *Kodoku no Gurume 3 (TV Tokyo, 2013) *dinner (Fuji TV, 2013) *Yae no Sakura (NHK, 2013) *Kodoku no Gurume 2 (TV Tokyo, 2012) *Osozaki no Himawari (Fuji TV, 2012) *Hitori Shizuka (WOWOW, 2012, ep2) *Summer Rescue (TBS, 2012) *Answer (TV Asahi, 2012) *Unmei no Hito (TBS, 2012) *Kodoku no Gurume (TV Tokyo, 2012) *Ore no Sora: Keiji Hen (TV Asahi, 2011) *Shinya Shokudo 2 (TBS, MBS, 2011) *Majutsu wa Sasayaku (Fuji TV, 2011) *Last Money ~Ai no Nedan~ (NHK, 2011) *Don Quixote (NTV, 2011) *Good Life~Arigato,Papa. Sayonara~ (TBS, 2011) *Control ~ Hanzai Shinri Sousa (Fuji TV, 2011, ep6) *Propose Kyodai (Fuji TV, 2011) *Kenji Onijima Heihachiro (TV Asahi, 2010) *Clone Baby (TBS, 2010) *Natsu no Koi wa Nijiiro ni Kagayaku as Aoki Hisao (Fuji TV, 2010) *Atami no Sousakan (TV Asahi, 2010) *Bloody Monday 2 (TBS, 2010) *Fumo Chitai (Fuji TV, 2009) *Shinya Shokudo (MBS, 2009) *Call Center no Koibito (TV Asahi, 2009) *MR. BRAIN (TBS, 2009, ep2) *Arifureta Kiseki (Fuji TV, 2009) *Prisoner (WOWOW, 2008) *Bloody Monday (TBS, 2008) *Myu no Anyo Papa ni Ageru (NTV, 2008) *Taiyo to Umi no Kyoshitsu (Fuji TV, 2008, ep1) *Proposal Daisakusen SP (Fuji TV, 2008) *Hachimitsu to Clover (Fuji TV, 2008) *Ten to Chi to (TV Asahi, 2008) *Aoi Hitomi to Nuage (WOWOW, 2007) *Chiritotechin (NHK, 2007) *Onna Keiji Mizuki 2 (TV Asahi, 2007) *Proposal Daisakusen (Fuji TV, 2007) *Haikei, Chichiue-sama (Fuji TV, 2007) *Byakkotai (TV Asahi, 2007) *Detective Conan 1 (YTV, 2006) *Uramiya Honpo (TV Tokyo, 2006, ep2) *59-banme no Proposal (NTV, 2006) *Busu no Hitomi ni Koishiteru (Fuji TV, 2006) *Saiyuuki (Fuji TV, 2006, ep9) *Climber's High (NHK, 2005) *Onna Keiji Mizuki (TV Asahi, 2005) *Yagyu Jubei Nanaban Shobu (NHK, 2005) *Division 1 Yuku na! Ryoma (Fuji TV, 2005) *Water Boys Finale (Fuji TV, 2005) *Tokyo Friends (Fuji TV, 2005) *Rikon Bengoshi 2 (Fuji TV, 2005) *Kokoro no Kudakeru Oto (WOWOW, 2005) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Jigoku wa man'in (Fuji TV, 2004) *Sheeraza Do (NHK, 2004) *Last Present (NTV, 2004) *Ranpo R '' Jigoku no Dokeshi'' (NTV, 2004) *Fire Boys (Fuji TV, 2004) *Taikoki (Fuji TV, 2003) *Kyohansha (NTV, 2003) *Kaettekita Locker no Hanako-san (NHK, 2003) *Kao (Fuji TV, 2003) *Saigo no Bengonin (NTV, 2003) *Double Score (Fuji TV, 2002, ep4) *Locker no Hanako-san (NHK, 2002) *Tentai Kansoku (KTV, 2002) *Hitonatsu no Papa e (TBS, 2002) *Ashita ga Arusa (NTV, 2001, ep10) *Tokimune Hojo (NHK, 2001) *Yomigaeru Kinro (NTV, 1999) *Africa no Yoru (Fuji TV, 1999) *Shota no Sushi (Fuji TV, 1996) Movies *Dear Doctor (2009) *Crows ZERO II (2009) *Tokyo! Shaking Tokyo (2008) *Smile Seiya no Kiseki (2007) *Tenten (2007) *Crows ZERO (2007) *Little DJ~Chiisana Koi no Monogatari (2007) *Zukan ni Nottenai Mushi (2007) *Shaberedomo Shaberedomo (2007) *Ryu ga Gotoku / Like a Dragon (2007) *Sukiyaki Western Django (2007) *Shisei: Ochita Jorogumo (2007) *Kyacchi Boru-ya (2006) *Taiyo no Kizu / Sun Scarred (2006) *Rough (2006) *Check It Out, Yo! (2006) *Korogare! Tamako / Princess in an Iron Helmet (2006) *Shinobi: Heart Under Blade (2005) *Kame wa Igai to Hayaku Oyogu (2005) *Irasshaimase, Kanja-sama (2005) *Gokudo no Onna-tachi: Joen (2005) *Simsons (2005) *Kikoyuruya (2005) *Lady Joker (2004) *Chi to Hone / Blood and Bones (2004) *Believer (2004) *Lost (2004) *Chakushin Ari (2003) *Dragon Head (2003) *Last Life in the Universe (2003) *Eau de Vie (2003) *T.R.Y. (2003) *ROCKERS (2003) *Keimusho no Naka / Doing Time (2002) *Shura Yukihime / The Princess Blade (2001) *Go Heat Man! (2001) *Red Shadow: Akakage (2001) *Minna no Ie / All About Our House (2001) *Hakata Movie: Chinchiromai (2000) *Sanmon Yakusha (2000) *Yureka (2000) Recognitions *'18th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Sept 2014):' Best Supporting Actor for Hero 2 External Links *Official site *Official blog *IMDb *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JActor